Untold Affair
by seeker48
Summary: The rangers are faced with a new threat as big changes in there lives occur.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Power Rangers or any of the Power Ranger characters.

**A/N: So I found this old story all typed up on my old computer, and decided to share it with all of you. For those of you who have read my other stories this one might seem like it has elements of those other stories, and well that is because it does lol. I also decided to rename one of the characters whose name is now Justin, previously known as Jason. Tried to change it on the whole story but a few may have slipped. Hope you enjoy the story anyways. :)**

**P.S. This story was apparently made before I learned how to break up chapters.**

**Title: Untold Affair **

**Ch.1 Road Trip **

Dana was hunched over her work, lately she had so much to do. With the new cases that she had taken over, and only a few weeks until the wedding, she didn't even have time to the normal things like eat and sleep. She hardly ever got to see her friends anymore. Gosh how could things have gone so wrong?

She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice her fiancé come in.

"Hey" Justin said and kissed her.

He made Dana jump since she had not expected him to come over that night.

"Hi there what are you doing here? If you don't mind I'm going to be here for awhile" The ex-pink ranger asked.

Justin was a tall muscular tan man with a killer smile. He was the complete opposite of Carter, sometimes Dana wondered if that's why she had fallen for him.

"Well, I was hoping you would come over and have dinner with me tonight." He grabbed a chair and sat next to her.

She sighed "I don't know, I have to work on the invitations tonight after I finish work here."

"Why are you always working? Its not healthy." he hugged her and kissed her cheek

Dana had really wanted to be alone when she was working on the invitations since she had a lot of thinking to do.

"I could help you if you want me to." He offered

"Ummm, you know what, go home and I'll see you there in about 2 hours" she smiled

"Are you sure?" he asked turning to face her

"Yah, I'll be fine" She gave him another reassuring smile and a quick kiss and he was off.

"Alright see you tonight" he took off leaving her to her work. She was very dedicated and that was one of the things he loved about her.

Now that she was alone she pulled out her photo album. She turned the cover and found a picture of the whole lightspeed crew. It now seemed as if all that was another lifetime ago. She flipped a few more pages of the album and found a picture of Ryan, Carter and her. She was in the middle and they all seemed so happy. She had no idea how she would tell Carter that she was getting married, sure he had seen her dating but this was much bigger. She would invite all the past ranger since they all had become friends.

"So have you decided where the honey moon's gonna be?" Kelsey asked eagerly.

Dana finished her bite and then said "Nope. Oh that reminds me here you go." Dana pulled out four inventions. "This one's for you and Angela" she gave a pretty pink invitation to Joel. "And this one is for you and Ryan, and Chad for you and your date."

"Hey who's this one for?" Chad asked looking at the extra in her hand.

"Ohhhh is it for Carter? You know he's going to come this weekend and stay for a while." Joel said teasingly, which earned him a slap on the head from his wife Angela.

"Actually I don't really know what I'm going to do, I want to invite him but I don't know." Dana stared at the invitation as if it would give her the answer to all her problems.

"Dana your still in love with that boy aren't you?!"

"JOEL!" the three of the rangers yelled at him.

"Hey!" he said and then all eyes were all back on Dana.

"I think I'm going to go, I have a lot of work to do …umm I'll see you guys this Friday." she smiled and got up and quickly walked away.

"Man has that girl have problems. This is going to be good!" Joel said taking a big drink from his soda

The other rangers looked at him and then at Dana who was leaving and all wondered if he was right.

"Hey." Ryan came into the room where his little sister was.

"Hey whats up?" Dana got up and gave him a big bear hug.

"Dad wanted to know if you would go with him to pick Carter up from the airport." He said letting her go.

"Me? Why?" Dana was confused her father knew perfectly well that the last thing she wanted to was be stuck in an eight hour car ride with Carter.

"Ya, well, you know he would have asked Joel, Chad, or Kelsey, but they all have to do something that weekend and you were the only one that was left." He saw that she was about to reject the offer and quickly kept talking

"Day, Dad needs someone to help him drive over their or at least keep him awake and it will give you two time to talk. Please if you don't go then I'll have to and I really need to get working on a very important case, and I'll even help you with your work please." Ryan was giving her those gorgeous puppy dog eyes. How could she say no when he was almost begging?

"OK fine, but you need to do a few things for me and I have to take some work with me." she smiled.

"Yes! That's great!" Maybe he had a hidden intention in asking his sister to go with their father on the trip, but he knew that they all need to talk especially Dana and Carter.

"Hi dad, Dana said she would go and the party is going to be great….Alright I'll tell her …Ok bye"

The party? Hmm this gave the man that was always in the shadows a very good idea. And with the red ranger coming home it all worked out his advantage.

"Hey beautiful what are you doing here?" Justin was very surprised when his fiancé

showed up at his work, she hardly ever got out of hers.

"Hey," she leaned over ad gave him a kiss "I have to get out of town for a couple of days. My dad wants me to go with him to pick Carter up from the airport." she touched her forehead as if she weren't able to get the word out.

"And we'll probably have to stop for breaks and gas so we'll take about 2 days to get back here."

Carter? Jason knew too well about Carter and Dana. Why was she the one who had to go and get him? Couldn't the rangers take a day off work? Was he supposed to just let her go off for a few days with the guy that used to be the love of her life? Then again he couldn't get all jealous; he knew perfectly well that Dana didn't need his permission. Well at least Captain Mitchell would be there.

"Oh ok. Yeah, that's fine when are you leaving?" He smiled and sat her on his lap. What was he worried about?-she was going to marry him and not Carter. He never really liked Carter and he probably didn't like him either. Come to think of Ryan didn't really seem to like him either, he had never been rude all the opposite but still.

"Thursday so we can get here on Saturday afternoon." She sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. Things always seemed easy around him and she wasn't sure if she always liked that. Sure at times like these was when she liked his easy going personality.

"Alright then, you have fun. What time are you going to leave?'

"I don't know yet I have to call my dad and see." then Jason grabbed her and kissed her

"You think we can have some fun before you go?"

She giggled and kissed him back

"Yeah."

I know exactly who its going to be now there is no doubt. The shadow man slipped away noiselessly.

"Hey are you leaving?" Justin woke up after a while and Dana was all dressed and packed up.

"Yeah, were going to have breakfast with the team and then will leave at one. His plane arrives at ten so he'll reserve a hotel room for us and we drive back around 2:00 and be back here Saturday afternoon.

Jason wasn't sure about letting Dana go and sleep in the same hotel suite as Carter. Jason knew Captain Mitchell was gonna be there of course, but still.

Dana read the worried expression on his face and answered truthfully, as if he had asked her, "I will be safe, don't worry, and the suite has three separate rooms so no need to worry."

She giggled quietly to herself and gave him a kiss. She said bye, gave him one more kiss and left downstairs to where her father was anxiously awaiting her arrival.

"Hey Dad" she gave him a kiss on the cheek and they headed to the car.

"So, you excited to go see Carter?"

Dana gave him a dark look "Dad."

"What, before Justin you two were rangers and best friends. So I don't know why you're getting all worked up for. Did Jason make a fuss over this?" Captain Mitchell went into dad mode so fast that it took Dana by surprise

"No why do you always have to expect the worst from him? He is a really good guy."

"We're here. We'll talk about it on our way to Carter ok?" she smiled and then they got out of the car.

"Hey Captain! Whats up?"

"Hello Joel….."

They spent the morning joking and playing around just like old times.

"Alright Dana, call me as soon as you get over there and again when you find Carter. Call me when you're on your way, and then 30 min before you get her ok?" Ryan was trying to make sure she remember everything.

"Ok, relax I'll call you. And did you pack the food?" that was all she had wanted him to do and he better have done it.

"Yes it's all in there." He smiled and gave her a hug.

"Thanks don't worry we'll be fine."

They told her how much they wanted to see Carter, and then they said their goodbyes.

(Few hours into the trip)

"Ya that's true…..oh hold on I got a call." Dana looked through her bag to find her cell.

"Hello….. hey no we got a long way to go….Ya ok …..oh I left it in the apartment ….ok…love you too, bye"

"Let me guess, that was my future son-in-law." Captain Mitchell said smugly.

"Yes, and must you always act like he's the bad guy in this picture?" she was not upset but she just wanted to know why they were always out to get him, both her dad and Ryan.

"He's not." he focused on the road knowing that this could be a painfully long conversation or a really painful short conversation. Either way it was going to be painful and uncomfortable, but it had to happen sometime and right now was the perfect time.

"You know, he's is a better guy than you give him credit for."

"Yeah, I know but….. Dana are you sure?"

"What?" She wouldn't let her father make her angry since she wanted to spend some good quality time with him and not in silence.

"Well I mean…I don't really think he is the right guy for you…" He was scared of what was coming next.

"And Carter is?" She said icily. The ex-ranger didn't want anyone telling her how wrong Jason was and how Carter was the one for her. Were they right? No, she couldn't let them get to her.

"No, I didn't say that…It's just that well, Dana, Jason is different from you and he isn't exactly the type of guy that we all want for you. After all we are your friends and family and we all just want you to be happy."

"Dad, I am happy with Justin, and Carter and I had something special, but things didn't work out. And you all have to stop waiting for us to get back together and pretend as nothing ever happened between me and him." She was calm but she still wanted her father to understand that she loved Jason.

"Yeah, we know but not once in this whole conversation have you mention that you love him…" there was silence she didn't know what to say to this " Do you love him?" Her father pushed on.  
"Of course I love him! We're getting married!"

"That's why I'm trying to assure myself that your not making a mistake." He gave her a quick glace and saw that she was staring out the window to the sunset.

"Don't worry Dad everything is going to be fine I know what I'm doing" She smiled and gave her dad's had reassuring squeeze.

"So you were the one that came up with the idea to send Dana?" Kelsey asked as she climbed into bed.

"Ya dad asked me to come with him, and I had said yes but that afternoon I thought about it and decided that if Dana would go then it would give her a chance to talk to dad _**and**_Carter." Kelsey saw the mischievous look in her boyfriends silver eyes.

"But why would Captain Mitchell need to talk to her? They are very close aren't they?"

"Yeah but ever since the whole wedding announcement they have been distant and I know dad wants to be sure she's not doing anything stupid." He then climbed into bed and faced the girl in yellow pajamas.

"Don't you think it's going to be weird being in the same car as your dad and the guy you were in love with? I mean that's got to be awkward." she giggled imagining her captain and two best friends.  
"Oh, well, they need to talk, hey is everything ready for the party for when they come back?" Ryan asked

"Yup but hey does Dana know about it?"

"Nope."

"But then how is she going to know that she has to change?" Now she was confused how would they be able to trick Carter and Dana into looking good for the party.

"Well my dad is a military man I'm sure he'll come up with something." He smiled and tickled his girlfriend.

Dana looked at her father in the passenger seat. They were almost to the hotel where carter would be waiting for them and she would have to come face to face with him for the first time in a very long time. She wasn't sure if she should wake him yet she needed some time to think. It had been a good trip except that part where they had to talk about Carter and Jason at the same time. They finally came to a stop. It was a nice hotel and it looked very awake even though it was about midnight.

"Hey dad, we're here" she gently moved her dad.

"Already? Hey, I told you to wake me up after an hour." he half scolded her since he was still half asleep.

"I wasn't going to able to sleep anyways so I just deiced to take your turn, besides you drove almost all the way over here." It was true he hadn't wanted to give Dana such a long turn even though she took the whole night shift with no sleep. Dana knew how hard her father worked and even though he was still very young to be her father. He was always tired and she wanted to give him a break but her father refused to take breaks.

She went to the back and changed into the fresh clean clothes they had packed.

"Go sit down I'll get us the keys ok?"

"Alright." And he went over to the chair in the lobby.

Even though it was California it was pretty cold, anyways, they were in San Francisco. It had been raining up here for a while Dana could tell.

"Hi and welcome to the Ritz- Carlton, do you have a reservation?" the friendly receptionist asked.

"Umm, yes it's under Carter Grayson." Dana looked a bit worried. She wasn't ready to go and see him. Would he hate her?

"Yes, the Lilac suite." she smiled pulling out the info "That is a great suite, very comfortable…ok, it's required that I ask you some questions in order to give you the key." She smiled and wondered if Dana would object to this.

"Ok sure"

"What is Mr. Carter's favorite color?"

"Red." she knew almost as easily as if it were her name.

"That's correct" she smiled and looked back at the computer.

"Alright who is the heart of his team?"

Dana had a flashback about that day. She remembered that it was after that modeling stint she had had. That day she had felt horrible about the whole situation and Carter found her in the galley and told her that she was very important, that she was the heart of their team. And then he reminded her again when she had lost his memory.

"Dana Mitchell."

"Yes, that's right ok, let me go get your keys for you." She smiled and was off.

Oh no! This was it. She was going to have to see him. She nearly passed out there just thinking about it. She must have looked bad because the receptionist looked at her funny when she came back.

"Miss are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." she tried to give a normal smile.

"Ok here are your two keys. Your dinner will be coming up in 30 minutes." She smiled and handed her the tow cards.

"Dinner I..?" Dana was confused she didn't remember asking for dinner.

"Yes, Mr. Grayson asked for a meal when you arrived after you settled in the room." She smiled and then waited for any more questions.  
"Ummm yeah, thank you very much." She turned around and her dad was already at the elevator waiting for her with their belongings.

Captain Mitchell yawned and said "So is Carter here yet?"

"Ya he is… hey are you hungry?"

"Uhh yeah but its kind of late I don't think…."

Dana cut him off "Carter ordered dinner for us so your in luck." she smiled.

"Yes I really love that boy"

"Yeah, I know." Then they both got off the elevator and the moment Dana had been dreading was seconds away. Well it was late, he was sure to be asleep. Oh, who was she kidding?! He would be awake waiting for them, but still there was some hope that he had dozed of.

(Meanwhile)

Joel and Angela were getting ready for bed when Angela asked Joel, "Did you send out the invitations?"

"What invitations?" Joel said with a confused face.

"The ones for Carter's homecoming party." Angela replied giggling.

"Oh, that party! No, you said you were sending them out."

"No I didn't, I said that I was going to give them to you, so you could send them out."

"Oh. I'll send them out first thing in the morning. Promise." Joel replied laughing.

"Joel, this isn't funny. You have to pass them out first thing or else we're going to be the only ones there!"

"More food for us!"

"Joel…"

"Ok, ok. First thing tomorrow in the morning. Promise." Joel yawned and continued "Let me just put my alarm on." Joel said and quickly got in bed and closed his eyes.

"Joel. Im serious about this."

"Ok. Here, Im putting my alarm on. What time should I wake up at?" Joel said half sleeping.

"6:00 am"

"That's too early!"

"Joel…"

"Alright, alright 6:00 am it is then."

"Ok good."

Joel gave Angela a quick goodnight kiss and soon he was snoring. Angela laughed to herself, and soon she fell asleep wondering if Joel would wake up in time. She decided to set up her alarm up also, since she had her doubts Joel wouldn't wake up in time.

Dana was shaking now that she found the apartment door. She was about to put the card in the slot when it fell out of her hands, she hadn't realized that she was shaking so much. She quickly bent over to pick it up and then finally put it in. Then she half pushed her father inside.

Inside she heard Carter rushing over to her dad. "Captain! It's great to see you!"

"You too."

"Here, the room at your left is yours" He was facing the opposite way from Dana and pointed the room to his Captain.

"Well I'm going to go to put my things there." The Captain took his small pack bag and was off. Dana closed the door and that made Carter turn around not realizing that someone else had come along.

He was amazed that the person that had come along was the last that he expected to even see. She looked great scared out of her mind but great none the least.

"Dana! Wow you..." He went over and gave her a big hug.

"Hey it's great to see you how have you been?" She then let him go.

"Good missed all of you guys and so glad to be going home." He took her over to the couch and then sat across from him.

"What are you doing here?" He finally asked knowing that she wasn't here because she volunteered.

"Well, dad needed someone to keep him company on his way over here." She smiled this wasn't so bad; he didn't seemed to be upset at all.

"Oh. I thought that Ryan was coming over here with Chad and Joel."

Now she was confused. Hadn't her dad asked her to come since Ryan couldn't and no one had said anything about Chad and Joel? Unless it had all been a …

"What who told you that?"

"Ryan. He called me and told me what we were going to do, but later he said that it was just going to be him and your dad." He was very happy the change had happened though.

"Oh I guess that Ryan had to work or something that's why dad asked me instead."

"That great…oh, that's your room." He pointed out the room in the middle.

It looked very nice although she could only see a part of it. Captain Mitchell was walking over to them when they heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" Dana said quickly not wanting to stay their any longer then she had to.

When she opened the door she saw that it was the food. She let them come in and set up the food at a small table of 4 at the corner of the room.

"There you go Miss, enjoy your dinner everyone." Then they headed out the room.

"Come on guys lets eat." The captain was the first to get up and walk over to the table and then Dana and Carter followed.

After that they spent their time laughing and talking about the past and how they were doing currently. Later the moved to the sofas and talked some more.

"Well kids, I would love to stay and talk some more but I have to go to bed." The captain then got up and said goodnight to them and went over to his room, leaving Dana and Carter Alone.

"So what have you been up to lately?" Dana asked before the ex-red ranger had a chance to ask something about her.

"Well I have been taking car of some ranger business, and I have been traveling a lot. I had to go to Hong Kong last week and that was really crazy." He laughed at the memory. Dana smiled hearing his laugh had always been the best.

"I have to get some information from over there, so they give me this translator. But at the middle of the week we have this huge argument about the dumbest thing, and so he ditches me in the middle of who knows where and I have no idea how to get to the hotel. And when I tried using my cell, but guess what? I found that the battery was dead. I spent that whole day looking for my hotel."

Dana was laughing at the thought of her strict ex-leader left alone in a place he didn't know.

"So how did you find your way?" She asked putting her legs close to her chest.

"Well one of the people I was working with was looking all over the city for me and he finally found me eating at a restaurant." They both laughed and then were quiet again.

Carter cleared his throat after a while of talking to Dana and then looked at her "So how's Justin? You still seeing him?"

Dana jumped when he said his name. She had completely forgotten all about him.

"Uhh…Mh …. Yeah, I am." She said looking away from those deep blue eyes.

"Still around then isn't he?"

"Yeah…what did you want him not to be?"

"I didn't say that." He was scared she had taken it the wrong way but instead she laughed and then got up.

"Well I got to go to bed it's getting late."

"Yeah, ok me too." He got up and then went over to her.

He was so much taller then she was, she only reached a little above his shoulder. What he did next was complete unexpected. He kissed her forehead just as he had when they were living together at the Aquabase.

"Goodnight Pink." He said and then walked away to his room.

She was so taken aback; she numbly walked into what was her room. Had he really done that? He had done that even before they had declared their love for each other. That's what it was he still saw her as his best friend. She smiled to herself and got into her pjs.

Dana awoke the next day having flashbacks about the night before. She was confused, wasn't Carter supposed to hate her for loving Justin and not him? Oh well she thought, it was better then having Carter hate her. She walked over to the outside bathroom; why was she having to share a bathroom with Carter? Oh yeah, Carter had thought Ryan was coming instead of her. Sharing a bathroom with Ryan was ok for Carter but apparently she was the one stuck with sharing the bathroom with Carter. She looked towards Carter's room and saw that the door was closed. Thinking that Carter was asleep she walked into the bathroom.

"Good morning." Carter said when Dana opened the bathroom door. He was awake and shirtless.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't think…I mean I didn't know you were…"

"It's ok. It's ok. Not like this is anything new to you."

"Ummm…I'll just…ummm…wait for you to be…you know…finished."

"I'm done already you can come in now."

"Oh, ok then."

Dana walked in and looked at her hand in which she held her toothbrush. She looked over to Carter who was putting the toothpaste away.

"Ummm...could you give me the toothpaste please?"

"Think fast!" He tossed the tooth paste at her and then walked out closing the door behind him. Dana herd him chuckle to himself. How she missed the days at the Aquabase, when everyday was like this.

Dana heard her phone ringing, and remembered that she had left it in the living room. She deiced to ignore it and let it ring. Then she herd someone pick up the phone.

"Oh it's Carter, Dana's is getting ready. I'll tell her to give you a call when she is done."

"Wait Carter let me see the phone." Dana said opening the door.

"Hold on a sec." Carter went over and gave her the phone." Then he left mumbling to himself.

"Hi….yeah I'm fine….no were going to leave later…good you…yes….ok let me talk to him when I get home…..alright love you too bye." Dana then left and went over to her room.

"Hey were going to leave in a few minutes."

"Ok I'm almost done." Dana called from her room.

"Ok that's everyone" Angela said feeling proud of Joel for actually waking up with her.

"Ya do you really think it was a good idea inviting Justin?" Joel asked taking a bite from the apple that he had just snatched away from his wife. He was exhausted he had helped Angela go all over the place and tell everyone why the invitations were late.

"Well we can't not invite him he's Dana's fiancé. And we can't just tell Dana hey come over here but don't bring the love of your life." She said taking back the apple.

"Hey the love of her life would be there…Carter." He said after Angela looked at him questioningly

"You really need to stop saying that if Justin were ever to hear you." She handed him back the apple and got up.

"We all know it's true and besides I helped those two sneak behind the captain's back."

"And that gives you the right to decide that they should be together?"

"No but it does give me the right to see that those two still need each other."

"You need to get some ranger training to get your mind off all this craziness." She walked away leaving him alone.

"Hey! I'm not crazy." Joel went to chase on after her.

(The ride back to Mariner Bay)

"Hey Carter it's your turn." Captain Mitchell had stopped the car on the side of a lonely freeway. Carter was in the back seat and Dana in the passenger, he had insisted that she take the seat next to her dad. Since she was asleep her dad decided that he would sleep the rest of the way in the back car.

"Carter please follow the route that I marked for you, and stop at this exact location." He said pointing to a small circle with an address next to it.

"Sure thing Sir, but why are we stopping so close to Marnier Bay? Wouldn't it just be easier to just go straight home?" he asked getting out from the back of the car.

"Yes. Well I have to do some things before we actually get home. Do you mind?"

"No of course not." They then got into the car.

"I thought Dana was coming with you today?" Josh asked his friend now that were sitting down.

"She had to pick up Carter form the airport." Justin took a drink from his soda.

"Wait, Carter? The same Carter you told me about?" Josh put down his menu.

"Yeah, well things between them are done, they're just friends."

"No, a girl just doesn't go to pick up her ex just because their friends. Besides who's still friends with their ex's?"

"She didn't want to go but she had to help her dad out besides they're not even sleeping in the same room."

"What! They went to a hotel together? Is that the guy that answered the phone earlier?"

"Yes wait how did you…"

"You're cell is really loud. What are you crazy no one in their right mind would let their girl go pick up her ex and then let them sleep in the same hotel room! You need to tell her to stop seeing that guy or I'm afraid there won't be a wedding." Josh said.

"I trust her." Justin retorted half heartedly

"Here, change into these both of you; I'm going to go somewhere I'll be back in a while." Captain Mitchell handed them two long black bags "Oh and here are the keys to the room. Get ready and don't take too long." With that he left Dana and Carter outside a small but nice looking Motel.

Dana started walking over to the room labeled 24.

"You can change first if you want, I take longer anyways." Dana said and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to take a walk." She opened the door

"Be careful." He then turned around to his clothes." It was funny hearing him say that. He had always wanted his rangers to be safe.

After they were both changed Dana told him to come in and finished getting ready. He thought she looked great she was wearing white pants and pink

"Hi." Carter said looking going over to where she was.

"Hey, where's Dad?" Oh that was a stupid question she thought.

"He'll be back in a bit." Carter said looking back for an instant.

"You lonely?" she asked

"Not really. You're here." he smiled and looked at her.

What was she suppose to say to that?

"Did you miss Mariner Bay?" she asked knowing that this conversation would end very badly.

"Of course I missed all of you guys, and being a ranger, I missed everything." He was looking at his things that were on the bed as if they would talk to him at any moment.

"They all missed you too."

"And you? Did you miss me at all?" he looked at her until she met his gaze. His eyes were so intense. He walked over the corner where she was putting down her shoes.

"…..more then you can imagine." She looked at her fingers not wanting to look at Carter who was now looking at her.

"Then what happen? Why did you just forget about me?"

"What? I waited for you!" she was trying to keep herself together, and was scared she would break at any moment.

"Why Justin?" he wanted to touch her but knew it was a bad idea.

"Why? I didn't hear from you anymore, I never saw you! What was I supposed to do? I cried myself to sleep every night for months and months! I ….I had to move on."

"Why him?" Cater grabbed her arms.

"What do you mean?" she was forced to look at him.

"He's perfect for you…..I…. can't" He wasn't sure why he did it but, he kissed her. He was surprised when she kissed him back. Then she pulled back.

"Carter I'm getting married….. We…we can't do this…. Please….. I can't fight against you."

"Can you look me in the eyes and tell me that you love him with all your heart?" He lifted her chin so their eyes could meet. "Tell me that you don't love me anymore. I'll leave you alone, but you have to tell me that you don't love me." Dana tried to free herself from his grip but he wouldn't let her.

'Knock knock'

"Hey guys time to go."

Dana freed herself from him and, picked up her things and rushed out of the room.

"Hey Dad just called guys he said they'll be here in like 30 min." Ryan looked down at his watch.

"Everyone's almost here…. Hey Justin." Kelsey went over to greet Jason who had just walked into the room.

"Get him out of here." Angela said referring to their Labrador.

"Sure thing Babe but I don't think that Dana's going to be very happy about that." Joel said earning him a slap on the head. Ryan and Chad laughed at his remark, and then Justin walked over.

"Hey guys."

"Hi" "Sup" "Hey"

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted as Carter walked in followed by Capitan and then by Dana a little while later.

**E/N: Let me know what you think. It's an old story and I'm not sure if I will post more, just let me know if you want more chapters. :)**


	2. Not Welcomed

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any of the characters in the story

* * *

**A/N: First off let me tell you all about some great news! While on facebook today I have read that a new Power Rangers movie is in the works! How exciting right?! So with that said I can't wait to see more about this. It has yet to be announced if the film will be aimed at children like the show, or at the older generation of the power ranger franchise. Now a challenge for everyone: come up with a one shot of your favorite couple (MMPR to TFPR era), send me a message with the name of your story and I'll leave a review. I'll take the first 50 submissions. Have fun with your stories and with this new info! :)**

* * *

**Ch.2 Not Welcomed **

Carter instantly saw Justin in the crowd. They stared at each other instantly, and then Kelsey ran up to him and jumped on him.

"Hey we've missed you!"

"I've missed you guys too."

Everyone came up to him hugged him Justin however walked over to Dana who was saying hi the people that were done with Carter.

"Hey baby, how are you?" He gave her a hug.

"Good I couldn't wait to come home to you."

He gave her a quick peck and walked over to the group. Dana could hear Carter saying how glad he was to see everyone and how thankful he was for what they had done for him. With that they headed back to Joel's home.

The night went on. People were dancing and having a good time. Most of the people that were there Dana knew but there were a few that she didn't know. Some of the old rangers had come to welcome back Carter.

Dana could tell that Justin was uncomfortable around all those people he hardly knew.

"Hey you want to go?"

"No of course not." He told her with a smile.

"You look kind of miserable." She could tell that he was upset but she wasn't sure what it was.

"I am" he looked away form her.

"Let's go outside." She suggested. Justin got up without saying a word to her. Dana followed him through the back gate.

"Ok what's wrong?" Joel's house was big and at night it could seem somewhat lonely. She didn't like being outside by herself, even though she could take any attacker down it still made her uneasy being there.

"Carter." Justin turned away from her.

"What? Carter?" She was amazed was she really going to have to do that talk to HIM about Carter. Ever since they knew Cater was coming back that's all that people could seem to talk to her about. Jason was the only one that she could forget about Carter with and now he too was out for the Carter talk.

"Yes Dana. Why did he answer your phone this morning?"

"Is that it? Justin I forgot it on the coffee table and I was getting ready, he picked up for me what's the big deal. You know we're friends." The night was windy making her hair blow on her face but she really didn't mind it since she was a bit upset at the moment.

"No. That's not it, you too keep looking at each other all night and don't you think I can hear everything that happened between you two. I'm not an idiot Dana."

"We've had our past together but that doesn't mean that we still have feelings for each other! Jason I have been with you all night so what the hell are you talking about?! I haven't been looking at Carter!"

"Whose friends with their ex's Dana, you may not see him like that but that doesn't mean he doesn't have feelings for you!"

"Why are you being like this?! Me and Carter have been best friends since before we were together, and that doesn't mean that he still have feelings for me." She knew that wasn't true though since they had kissed earlier, she felt horrible. Should she tell him about the kiss or would that make things worse?

"Dana please stop seeing him…I don't want anything to come between us….. I love you." He walked over and took her hands in his.

She was outrage how could he be asking her this, sure she was already planning on keeping her distance from Carter but hearing him say that she needed stay away from her best friend made her so angry.

She quickly pulled her hands away.

"What…..how could ….I" she had no idea what to say to him she was furious

"I'm not going to….you can't ask me that!" apparently they had been a bit loud with their conversation, because someone was opening the door. Carter stepped out and then looked at Dana who was storming off towards the cars which were behind some big pine trees.

"Is everything alright?" He asked Justin and not too long after he was joined by Ryan who had seen Carter going outside.

Two things then happened a big red demon popped up in front of her, and then about 20 battlings appeared. Dana backed away not expecting the sudden surprise of this demon.

"Olympius!" she said in shock. She thought he was dead, but to appear out of now where was ridiculous! The battlings approached her and then she started to fight them off just like old times no big deal hey were just battlings she could handle that.

Olympius realized that the other three were coming after her and if they reached her then he was sure to lose his opportunity to take, her. He grabbed her when she was busy fighting off two battlings, and they disappeared into thin air. Carter outran the other two and he was there seconds after they disappeared. He fell on the ground not being able to have gotten their before they left. He hit the ground hard with his fist and then saw something shiny on the ground next to him.

"What were those things?!" Justin asked since he knew very little about what they had done in the past.

Carter picked up the silver thing, it was a necklace. It was a crystal heart that was half red and broken down the middle, on the back it had letters inscribed spelling out _Ranger_, and then he saw all the different colors, -blue, green, yellow, red, silver, and pink- that shone out of the chain that held it. He took something out from under his shirt and put it together with the peace in his hands. They fit perfectly, he remembered giving Dana the necklace when he had lost his memory the only thing that had brought him back were the memories of her, so he had deiced that it would be nice to give her something that would represent the love of their friendship.

He was furious! How could that creep just come back and take her!

"Battlings and the big one was Olympius. Carter we have to call dad."

Carter nodded at Ryan and got up, but instead of going to the house he ran towards the cars.

"Carter! Where are you going?!" Ryan shouted after him but he never looked back or answered.

"Where is he going?" Justin asked knowing that Ryan would most likely know the answer, he always did.

"The Aquabase or what's left of it."

"I thought it was destroyed." This was one of the few things that Justin knew about.

"Yes well some is still up and some is being reconstructed, but we're not suppose to go down their. I can bet anything that won't stop Carter." Ryan knew perfectly well that when the Red Ranger wanted to get a job done he would stop at nothing, even if it meant putting his life on the line for others. Ryan was rushing into the house, to tell the others.

"OR now!" Ryan said knowing that the others would know what he was talking about. Instantly the four remaining rangers and Angela went into Joel's library. Justin was walking behind Joel.

"Hey you can't come in here with us." Joel said after he realized that Justin was following him.

"Just let him come in, he saw it already." Ryan said

"Come on man, hurry then!" Joel let him and the others take a seat.

"What's going on Ryan?" Chad asked

"Yeah and where are Carter and Dana?" Kelsey asked sitting near Ryan.

"Olympius is back and he took Dana. Carter left without saying where. And I bet he is going to the Base."

"What are you talking about Olympius is dead." Joel said not believing what he was hearing.

"That's what I thought, but he just showed with some of the battlings."

"What are we going to do? Should we go to the old burial grounds?" Chad asked hoping Ryan would say yes since they didn't have much else go off of.

"No. I'm sure Olympius isn't that dumb to go back to where his mother was killed."

"What are you all talking about?! We should call the police!" Jason said amazed that no one had even given that as a suggestion.

"I'm going to shoot this guy!" Joel said throwing his hands up in frustration.

"Jason the police leave this type of things up to the rangers, it's our job to protect the city." Kelsey tried not to sound so mean about it, but things were a bit rough at the moment and the last thing that they wanted was to explain all this.

"You mean they can't do anything to find her?"

"Again Jason it's our job, the most they can do is step aside and let us do our jobs." She said.

"We'll need our morphers." Chad said

"Yes, Angela can you please call Captain and let him know what's going on, tell him we're going to get the morphers. Take care of the guest don't let them know anything is going on. We don't want anyone to worry." Ryan got up and the rest followed him.

"I'm coming with you." Justin said getting up.

"It too dangerous…" Ryan said

"You're not allowed at the base either." Chad put in.

"I need to do something to help." He was desperate he wanted to find her more than anything.

"Ok come with us, I need to know what happened." Ryan said changing his mind

They drove over to an old wear house and jumped in to a yellow hummer with the word lightspeed. Everyone took their spots except for Ryan who was going to drive his time.

"Ok so what happened with you and Dana where was she going?" Ryan asked once they were on the road. Justin didn't want to tell everyone what had happened but he knew that when it came to these guys they couldn't keep things from each other.

"We went outside to talk and then we started arguing and she just…I don't know...she just started walking away. She was going to her car I guess. Then Carter came out to see what was wrong and then those things appeared." He felt guilty it was his fault they had gone outside and his that she had gotten so angry.

"That's it nothing else, no weird sounds, nothing."

"No it was just us two, and then Carter, and then that thing came out of no where."

"Yeah we know." said Kelsey knowing how annoying it was when the demons just disappeared and appeared.

"Let me go!" Dana was fighting against this huge demon that seemed to have a very good hold of her. Where was she wonder.

"You're supposed to be dead!"

"And you're supposed to be with the red ranger, but I guess one of us isn't going to have our happy ending." Dana knew she would never be able to get away from Olympius, especially with so many battlings everywhere.

"What do you want here, we destroyed you once we can do it again!" she struggled against his grip, and felt his nails digging in to her wrist.

"Yes well, we weren't so smart about the way we handled you bugs! My mother shouldn't have tried taking you all at once." They were still walking through a long corridor. Dana knew that even if she tried she wouldn't make it out of their in one piece. Instead she deiced that she would try and get as much information out of him so that they would know how to get rid of him for good.

"So now you're going to get us one by one?"

"Well not exactly I have something a bit better in mind."

"Yeah…ugh…..whats that?" she wanted him to give her something that she could use against him, or at least help to warn the others.

"I'm going to destroy you're friends by destroying you!" he said and they finally came to a stop.

"How did you come back?!"

"You idiots didn't destroy me you only weakened me! Thanks to some very loyal assistants..." just then Vypra came out from one of the hallways. She let a laugh leave her lips and then walked straight without a word. Dana realized that they had never actually gotten rid of Vypra.

"I was able to get my powers back just like before. You aren't dealing with ancient demons like Diabolical or my Mother. I'm younger and much stronger than they are." He opened a cell then threw Dana in making her slam against the rock wall. If Dana hadn't seen the original lair of the Demons she would say that this place was perfect for the demons.

It was dark and cold, the ground was bare and the walls that held her in were made out of sharp rocks. She reached to her neck and found that there was nothing on it. Oh no! She had lost her necklace, the one Carter had given her, she loved that necklace it was one of the only things that reminded her of the Aquabase and being a ranger. To her surprise she started to cry, she wasn't scared of this place she knew perfectly well that as a ranger there were many risks. Instead she cried at thought of not seeing the necklace again. It seemed so shallow but that was the one thing that had always given her hope that always made her feel safe. Why was she thinking of Carter why couldn't she be thinking of Justin? She pulled herself together knowing perfectly well that rangers don't cry, that was one of the things that her father had taught her, show a strong front even if the inside is falling to bits. She noticed that her palm start to tickle and looked down at it. She could barley see the difference in color, she realized that she was bleeding, and quickly went about to fix it. This place was so dark she could barley see anything. How long would she be there for?

How could this have happen he had just gotten her back.

"Ahh!" Carter slammed his hand against the steering wheel, and pulled the car to the side. One lonely car swerved and then honked the car but Carter didn't really care what anyone thought at the moment.

"I knew that guy couldn't take care of her!" he grabbed the steering wheel and headed towards the Aquabase. If there was one place that would help him to find Dana was it was going to be there.

"Thanks dad we're going to see if you can find Carter." Ryan was taking the silver box where the morphers were. He got back into the car and Jason got off and went over to the Captain.

"Do you think they'll find her, we should call the F.B.I. they are good at these things."

"Son, there isn't anything that they can do; the rangers are the best of the best. Dana knows how to take care of herself she was military trained and has dealt with these things before." Captain Mitchell was doing what he did best showing a strong front and breaking on the inside. His little girl was at the hands of a demon and all he could do was give orders.

How could everyone be so calm when someone they loved was missing and who knows where she could be.

(Several weeks later)

"Carter you can't keep doing this." Ryan said going over to the table that Carter was at. He had so many papers spread out and things hanging from the walls of the base. He had spent all his time looking at papers that would give him a clue as to where Dana was. He hadn't eaten for the last 3 days, only drank coffee when he needed to, and had slept only some hours.

Justin came through the door after a few minutes; Carter didn't even acknowledge that he had come in.

"Have you found anything?" Carter asked Ryan not looking up from his work.

"Well I found out that the burial grounds were being used for a while, but then they were abandoned. By the looks of it the whole gangs isn't back its just Olympius and maybe Loik but we're not sure. Bansheera's Castle is empty and it looks as if someone has taken some things out of there."

"Well it wasn't us; we left what we could there." Carter lifted some papers up and looked at some old pictures.

"Yeah I know but when I went in there I saw this." Ryan pulled out a ring, Carter took it from him and saw a small diamond on it and the inside it was something engraved. Justin. Dana. Justin tried not to be bothered when Ryan came to see Carter. Lately Justin would go from place to place with Ryan.

"Does this have anything to do with you?" Carter finally looked up at Jason and held up the ring.

"It's the ring I gave her when we were dating." Jason went over and took the ring from his hands. He was worried; what if something had happened to her?

"She's giving us clues." Carter told Ryan.

"Ya now we have to put this all together." Ryan thought about how they would find her.

How long had it been? It was so dark Dana wondered if she would ever see the sun and feel its warmth. She was so weak she couldn't remember the last time she had, had a real meal.

Now she would never be able to get out of there, not that she really knew where she was.

"It's too soon." She could here Vypra's voice in the distance.

"No, I've seen the red ranger and the traitor, and the other human they are crushed and weakened. They stand no chance against us." The voices were coming closer.

"Fine but I get to mess with this one she owes me."

Dana heard the cell door being opened.

"Get up!" Vypra yelled and took Dana up from her hair.

She threw her over to Olympius and Dana felt something crack in her hand.

"Ahh!' she let the scream escape her lips and then pulled in together.

They dragged her to a big circular room she didn't know what they were going to do to her.

"Let's see if you're as tough as your traitor brother."

Vypra started to fight Dana and started to fight her for the first five minutes Dana was in control. Then she realized that she couldn't do it Vypra was stronger then her and ready for battle. She couldn't breathe then she threw a punch and Vypra grabbed her fist and pushed it back very hard. Dana heard something snap and then she fell to the ground. Vypra stepped on her leg with such force that Dana was blinded with pain and couldn't see anything but the pain. She could feel her ribs and stomach being kicked. She had no idea what to do, and then the pain stopped as quickly as it had come. Was she dead, had she died? No she could feel the rough scale hands picking her up, and then the pain came back stronger than ever she screamed out in pain and loss thought of everything else.

"Hello" Kelsey picked up the phone and went over to get her water.

"What! Really! How is she? Is she ok?! Mariner Bay Hospital, ok thank you." She rushed and got her keys and cell phone.

"Hey Ryan? I'm going to the hospital, they found Dana….yes call Joel and Justin I'll call Carter and Chad."

Carter herd the phone ringing, but wasn't in the mood to pick up. Then he realized that it was Kelsey's ring tone, and then it stopped ringing oh well he thought. It rang again, it was still Kelsey.

"Hello…What! You're sure?...Ok I'm on my way." He hung up and raced to his car. The traffic seemed eternal. He switched lanes went through the back streets, it was a good thing he knew Mariner Bay well or else he would have ran all the way to the hospital if it meant getting their faster.

"Dana Mitchell?" Carter almost jumped over the receptionist's desk to get a look at the number himself.

"Room 222."She said shocked at the way this man need the information as if his life depended on it.

"Carter!" Ryan, Chad, and Justin were walking in.

"Room 222!" He shouted back and started running to the elevator. The other three rushed over to him and caught the elevator.

"Come on!" Carter was so impatient

"Can't this thing go any faster?" There was a man in the elevator who had seen the way they raced their.

"Who are you all going to see?" The man asked.

"Best friend" "Sister" "Fiancé" "Best friend" They shouted and as soon as the doors opened they raced out of their.

"Hey! NO running!" One of the nurses behind the desk shouted.

Before they reached the room they saw Kelsey, Joel, and Angela were outside waiting.

"Who's in there?" Carter asked

"Captain." Joel answered

"Who's next?" Chad asked knowing that he had to bring it up or else there would be seven people trying to go through the door at the same time.

Everyone gave each other looks.

"Ok rock paper scissors guys." Kelsey said and everyone got in a circle

"Who ever gets out first is last."

They all pulled out something the first one to go was, Carter then, Ryan, Chad, Angela, Joel, and. That left Kelsey and Justin and then Kelsey pulled out paper and Jason rock.

"Yes!" She was going in after the captain.

"Ok Kels, so what's going? On have you talked to the doctor?"

"Yeah and he says that she has a broken leg and a shattered wrist. Her ribs are pretty bruised and she has a broken finger."

"Wow this is going to be a long night, who wants coffee?" Joel offered to everyone.

"I'll go with you." "Me too." Ryan and Jason offered.

"One for me please." "Me too thanks" "Joel please." Kelsey, Angela, and Chad asked for one.

Carter was sitting outside the room with his hands on his face. How could he have been last?

Captain Mitchell walked out and looked at the others.

"Who's next?" He asked knowing they would have figured out by know.

"How is she?" Carter asked

"She's resting but wants to see everyone before she gets her medication. She seems to be telling the doctor what to do with her." Everyone gave a laugh; things were a bit better now that she was home.

"Ok my turn" Kelsey went over and got in the room.

Carter was glad that it was in a corner. No one passed by and they were very comfortable without the constant people going back and forth. It was a nice lonely area.

"Hi" Kelsey came in tentively.

"Hey." Dana said opening her eyes slightly.

"I missed your skinny ass." Kelsey said giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Thanks, I missed your cooking." Dana said knowing perfectly well that Kelsey was a horrible cook. Kelsey laughed and walked over to her…..

The next one to come in was Justin.

"Hey Baby."

"I'm still mad at you." she said in a weak voice and closed her eyes.

"I'm so sorry it was all my fault. I had no idea..."

"Shhh…stop. Just come over here and tell me how much you missed me." Jason walked over and gave her a gentle kiss.

"I have something for you." He pulled out the ring that Ryan had found.

"Who found it?"

"You knew were it was?"

"Yes I left it their on purpose to give some sign that I was alive."

She took the ring with her good hand and looked at it…..

"Hey there's my girl." Joel came in holding a green bear with a cowboy hat.

"Hi. Aww he's soo cute."

"Ya well he looks like me." He said handing her the bear. "He'll take care of you when you're scarred."

"Thanks…hey you owe me a ride in you're jet."

"Get better and I'll give you a first class ride."…..

"Sweetie how are you?" Angela came in and went over to her medical records.

"Good." she could barely keep her eyes open but she wanted to see them all.

"Have the doctors taken care of you?" she asked putting down the records and taking the chair next to the bed.

"Yes, but I'd like a second opinion."

"Well I think you're way past you're pain killers and you're sleeping prescription. Why haven't you taken them? You know better."

"I know please don't say anything. I wanted to see all you guys and I don't need the nurses checking up like another patient."

"Aren't you in pain?" Angela asked wondering how she could seem so calm

"Yes well not in enough to get pain killers." Dana smiled…

"Hey get in here" Dana said knowing Chad was afraid to break something.

"I don't want to mess anything up."

"You won't."…

"Hey little sis how are you?"

"Ryan I've missed you."

"Me too."

"Tell me what's been going on." Dana was desperate to get information form him. The others talked about TV, toys, sport, and the planes, but no one told her what was going on.

"Well for one a little birdie told me that you haven't taken you're pain killers."

"Ryan, I want to know what's going on. The faster you tell the faster I can take them.

Dana wasn't sure if she would be able to take it much longer, it was starting to get really painful.

"Ok ok, well Carter hasn't had nights rest or a good meal since you left and Justin follows me around like a lost puppy."

Dana laughed and then realized she was in a lot of pain but wouldn't admit it. She hadn't seen everyone yet and was going to get through it no matter what…..

Carter's moment had finally come, he was going to go in to see Dana. Everyone was now talking and laughing. Kelsey was asleep on Chad's shoulder, things seemed happier now that they knew Dana wasn't in any real danger.

"You're turn." Ryan came out.

"She's still awake?"

"Yeah hurry up she's waiting for you." Ryan said giving him a little shove towards the door.

Carter smiled and put his hand on the door handle. He wasn't sure he wanted to see how badly she was beaten up.

"Hey beautiful." Carter walked over to the bed that everyone had been using.

"Hi." Her head felt as if it would explode, how long could she take the pain. Carter was the last one then she would be able to take her medicine which she hated.

Carter looked at her face near her right eyebrow there was a cut that looked pretty deep. And on her left cheek there was a gash that now had small white tape strips. Her right wrist was bandaged up to her elbow and her broken leg was only bandaged up. Why was that he wondered, didn't she need a cast.

"So when are you getting your cast? I want to be the first one to sign it." Carter sat near Dana on the side of her bed.

She giggled and felt a littlie pain stabbing her side.

"Well I didn't want to get one not until tomorrow that is."

Carter smiled and looked over at the teddy bear and ring.

"Oh shoot! I forgot something at home." He said remembering her necklace.

"What?"

"When you get out of here I'll give you something ok?"

"Ok." She said wondering what he could have for her. "Hey, you look awful by the way." She smiled and reached out for her his hand. He took her hand in his seeing all the small but deep cuts that she had on her hand.

"What are you talking about? I look great."

"I may be the one in the bed but I can still see that you haven't been eating or sleeping. How many times do you want me to tell you that coffee is not a meal?"

"Who told you? It was Ryan wasn't it? He can't ever keep a secret." He said chuckling at his friend.

"Hey I know everything. How were you going to come and save me if you look like you're going to collapse at any second?"

"Ya well you don't look so hot you're self." He took her hand and gave it a soft kiss.

"I was scared I wouldn't see you guys anymore….you know… the only thing I could think about was trying to get out of their so that I could see you guys." Her eyes filled up with tears. She realized that she didn't really love Justin, he was the best guy she had ever met, but she had no heart to give him. Someone had already stolen her heart and she couldn't fight him to get it back. Carter was the one who had the power to make her hurt the way no one else could and make her feel safer then anyone else in the world.

"Carter I missed you so much…" she held back the tears just like she had every other time. She knew that she was making a mistake, she would ruin Justin's life and Carter's life but she had no way of stopping it.

He leaned over and kissed her, and it felt so good feeling him near her; it had been so long since she had been able to kiss him. She needed him and didn't want to ever leave his side.

Carter knew that it was so wrong but he couldn't stop it was as someone had lighted a fire inside of him and the only way to escape it was by her lips.

Suddenly the door opened and Dana and Carter broke their kiss. Both of them looked over to the door.

"Justin!" Dana said breathless. She was so shocked that he was there.

"I was coming to ask you if wanted me to stay, but I can see you have better company." Justin left and Dana was frantic to go get him but then she realized that she couldn't move.

"Justin!" She could hardly yell without feeling the stabbing pain. "Carter please go get him." Carter did as he was told not asking any questions.

"Justin! Wait!" He turned around to face Carter.

"What?!" the others could hear them but couldn't really see them and had no idea what was going on.

"It wasn't her fault, punch me if it makes you feel better but don't punish her!"

"Yeah well that would make things better, but you're not the one who saw the love of his life kissing some other guy!"

"Just go back in there and talk to her." Justin started walking back and didn't even look at Carter.

He opened the door and found tears rolling down his fiancé's face.

"Justin I'm so sorry…I…" She didn't get to finish because Justin cut her off.

"Why Dana? What happened to you and me?"

"I wasn't thinking he was just here and…. I…I…"

"What! And if Chad or Joel were here would you have kissed them?!" He was so furious.

"Hey! That's enough!" Ryan said in a strict voice that Dana had only heard when he had talked to the demons.

"Goodbye Dana." Justin left the room

"Justin wait!" Dana tried lifting herself up but she fell back in pain.

"It's ok you'll get to talk to him. Lay back." Ryan picked the little button and pressed it.

"Ryan, no. I don't want those things right now."

"Sorry Day but you have to get some rest." Then nurse came in a few minutes later.

"Yes?"

"Can you please give her, her medications." Dana wasn't even paying attention when the nurse took her arm and gave her a shot.

"Ryan I need to talk to Justin." She said barely whispering.

"You will but don't worry right…" she didn't hear his last words and was fast asleep.

"I really messed up." Carter was outside the room.

"Carter why would you kiss her?" Kelsey said amazed at the events that had unfolded that night.

"Kels I have to tell you something and you can't tell anyone ok?"

Kelsey nodded and then leaned on the wall, next to him.

"I still love her more than you can imagine and you know why I had to leave her."

"Carter I hate to burst your bubble but everyone knows that, well everyone but Dana that is."

"What are you talking about?" Was it really that obvious, he wondered?

"Well, we all know you really well, and it's really noticeable. Like the way you act whenever you go near her. Or for instance, the day Olympius came for her, you were crazy. You wouldn't even eat! And what was the cause for this? Justin may not see all the little things you do but we all do."

"She doesn't even notice though, I should stay away from her and Justin. They deserve to be happy."

"And so do you….its just that…..I ….uh." she sighed and remembered how much her best friend had cried. All of them noticed all the little things that Dana did too, but she couldn't tell Carter just like she wouldn't tell Dana.

"What?" Carter said

"Nothing, never mind."

"Kels I have to go."

"Yeah… uh… visiting hours are over." She said confused at the change of subject.

"NO. I mean I'm leaving...tonight.

"Carter but you just got here. You can't just leave again."

"I have to. It's the best thing to do now." Kelsey had always been like the happy younger sister that was always willing to do anything, so it hurt him to be doing this to her.

Kelsey went over and gave him a big hug, she knew he would be gone within the hour. That was just the way the ex-red ranger was.

How could she have done this? They were going to get married; didn't she love him at all? Justin was speeding down an empty highway; he wasn't sure where he was going he just needed to get away from Dana and Carter. He decided that he wasn't going to let her off that easy he would make her explain what was going, and she needed t choose one of them. Neither of them was ever going to be happy until the other left and she had to understand that.

He turned the wheel and got off the highway, and got on going back to the hospital, he wasn't sure how far away he had gotten.

Kelsey came into the room making sure not to make to much noise.

"Hi." She went over to a chair by the window where Ryan was sitting reading a book. She gave him a peck and then got on his lap.

"It's getting late." She said

"I know, hey do you know where my dad is?"

"I finally got him to go home, he hasn't slept since yesterday, and that was only for a few hours."

"Thank you I'm glad he is going to get some rest." He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You Mr. have to get some rest too; you've been up since 1:00 am this morning"

"I don't want to leave her alone; I can't believe this, she has more drama in her life than in reality TV." He chuckled and Kelsey giggled.

"It's ok she's strong and will be able to figure this out. But you really need to sleep and take a shower." She giggled and leaned on his shoulder

"Yeah well you don't smell too good yourself," He chuckled "Who's still here?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you, well Joel, Angela and Chad are still here, but Carter, well…"

"What?"

"He's gone he didn't want to be here, he said something crazy about letting Dana live her life. And… well he's getting on he first plane out of here."

"You didn't tell him right?"

"No of course not, but I wish I had, Dana and him deserve to be together."

"Kels…"

"I know, I know. You need to go home though I'm not letting you stay here." She grabbed on to his neck and gave him another kiss. Then she climbed off and tried pulling him up. Ryan reluctantly got up and knew she wouldn't give up, and besides he was very tired he didn't know how long he would be able to stay awake.

"Joel is taking you all home to his house you can sleep their since it's the closest to the hospital he has some of your clothes there ok?"

"Alright thanks, what time is Carter's flight?"

"Well if he's leaving on the next plane then he's going to leave at 8:40a.m tomorrow."

"You know how much I love you right?" He brought her closer to him.

"Well if it's as much as I love you than you must really love me." She said hugging his torso and giggling. She seemed so small to him.

"I love you don't forget that... don't ever leave me." He kissed the top of her head.

"I'm not going anywhere and I love you to death." She went up and kissed him, and then she was alone with Dana.

She went over and got on the small couch.

"Are you going to be staying here Miss?" a nurse said with a blanket in hand.

"Yes? Here you are then, have a goodnight." The nurse dimmed the lights and left the room.

"Thanks." Kelsey wrapped herself up in the blanket.

Carter didn't know where he was going. All he knew was that he loved Dana and had to get away from her. He got off the taxi and walked into the airport.

"How may I help you?" the front desk lady asked him.

He hadn't noticed she was there and glanced up at her. She was wearing what any employee at the airport was wearing; white shirt with a navy blue vest on top, a scarf, and a skirt with a big smile on her face.

"Ummm….one plane ticket to….Silver Hills." Silver hills; it was the first thing to pop up in his head. He would go back to his work.

"First or second class?"

"Ummm….give me first class."

"Ok here you go. Your plane will be departing today at 8:40 am. Have a safe and pleasant time and don't forget to put your bags in the terminal."

"Yeah thanks." Carter said walking away.

He walked over to where his plane would be and took a seat. He looked around and saw a couple. A tall muscular guy in shorts and a sleeveless shirt. Next to him there was a blond wearing a pink shirt and jeans. The guy was carrying her bags in one hand and in the other he was holding her hand with interlocked fingers. They were laughing and talking when he saw that the blond just gave him a kiss out of no where. He smiled and they continued with their talking. They looked happy together. Carter looked away; it reminded him too much of him and Dana. He looked at his watch and saw that it read 7:15am. He still had more then one hour till the flight.. He picked up a magazine and started reading it to pass the time and hoping it would get his mind of Dana.

Kelsey was walking back from the cafeteria; she had gone to get some orange juice and a slice of bread. Ryan would be getting there soon and Dana would be getting her cast on that morning too.

As she approached the room she could see that the door was closed and something was coming out from under the room.

She quickly went over and opened the door, the room was filled with white smoke and she saw that there was a big figure holding a heap in his hands; Kelsey didn't know what else to do. She held onto what seemed to be part of the things arm, and then she couldn't remember anything. Where was she? What had happened?

The yellow ranger started inspecting the area and trying to figure out where she was. She saw that she was in some kind of prison cell that was in a cave.

Kelsey looked over to the side and saw that there was someone there. The thing was wearing a pink blouse and dark blue jeans, she could barley even tell what they were. She reached over and touched her head where it was hurting. Then the other person started moving.

"Hey? Are you ok?" Kelsey crawled over to the person, she was shocked when she realized that it was Dana; with all the confusion she had forgotten everyone.

"Kelsey?" Dana dragged herself into a sitting position. No, it couldn't be, not this place again!

Ryan and Joel were walking in, and saw that Chad and Jason were getting on the elevator; they had all decided to meet there at 8:00am. He knew that Justin being there meant that there was going to be some serious talking going on.

"Hey hold the elevator!" Joel said rushing to get to them.

"Hey guys." Ryan said once they were in elevator.

Once they got off Ryan was the first to go over to the room. The door was open and he saw something on the floor. It was a cup of orange juice that had been on the floor and a piece of bread. He started panicking; he knew that Kelsey would never let a perfectly good piece of food fall on the floor. The silver ranger walked over to the bed that still was undone and found a picture on it. He picked it up and saw that it was all of the rangers and Dana had been cut out of it.

"They're gone!" He ran out and told the others.

"What are you talking about, man your crazy their right in there." Joel got up and walked over to the room not wanting to believe that it was true.

"Chad call my dad, Justin you come with me. Joel stop looking in there and tell Angela to meet us at the Base!"

Each one went to do their jobs.

"Where are we going?" Justin asked wondering where Ryan was taking him.

"To get Carter." He swerved and cut off some cars.

"What?! What does he have to do with Dana?!" Jason was angry that Ryan would go make him get the man he just about hated at the moment.

"Listen! Carter is our leader and if there is anyone who will find my sister it's him!" The cars honked as he tried to go faster.

"Get on the driver seat. Get to somewhere we can find easily and sit in the back seat. I'll be back!" Ryan slammed on the brakes and got off in a hurry. He ran inside and looked for the Silver Hills flight. He knew that Carter would be going back to his work.

"Sir! No running! You can't go through there!" One of the securities was trying to run after him, but Ryan was planning to stop he knew Carters flight would be leaving soon.

Ryan saw the back of Carter and ran faster when he saw he was getting ready to board the plane.

"Carter!" Ryan tried to run through the lady who was checking the people in. Two big guards came up and blocked his path. "Carter!" This time he turned around. "DANA…..GONE!" Ryan was pushed back.

Carter rushed back and the two guards let Ryan go when Carter came through.

"What?!"

Ryan was out of breath "Carter they got Dana and Kelsey! They're Gone!"

* * *

**E/N: Let me know what you think! :) These chapters are huge so updates will be a little spaced out. Thanks for reading! :)**


	3. Survival

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any of the characters in the story.

* * *

**A/N: **Have fun, hope you like it. :)

* * *

**Ch. 4 Survival**

"Where are we?" Kelsey asked going to help Dana.

"Olympius is here, but I don't know where we are exactly." She looked around

"Hey do you know what they want to do with us?"

"I heard them when we were first brought here that they were going to use me for something and they needed some kind a ceremonial ritual." Both girls talked as normally as they would be if the subject had been the weather. They knew that they had to figure out a way to get out of there and panicking wasn't going to do anyone any good.

"Is there anyway that we can get a message some way to let the others know where we are?"

"Last time I was here I saw an old radio and some other things in a corner but I doubt they work and I can't remember exactly where they are." Dana was racing through her memory trying to find some detail that might help them.

"Dana if you were to get to the radio, do you think you could send out some kind of signal to them?"

"Yeah but… hey where's your phone?"

"Phone?" Kelsey was confused. If she had her phone things would be a lot easier but she knew that they most likely took it. She searched her pockets, nothing.

"I don't have it they probably took it." Kelsey said disappointed.

"But it still gives off a signal…" Dana reminded her.

"If they could track it…"

"We would need to give them a clue…"

"Something to let them know…"

"They need to look for it…" Kelsey knew where she was going. Both girls were the best at what they did and they weren't going to go down easily.

"Ok we need to find that radio." The ex-yellow ranger went over to the cell's bars and tried looking outside.

"There's five battlings and this thing seems like it won't budge."

"Kels their going to come for me…..I'll distract them and you run and find the raido."

"What are you going to do?" Kelsey asked looking at Dana who seemed lost in thought.

"I'll do whatever I can but you have to send out the signal ok?" She looked towards her friend.

"Ok I will." They went over to a corner getting ready for when one of them would be taken away.

"Anything?" Ryan asked impatiently

"Nothing" Chad radioed in "The oceans empty." They weren't going to search the water since demons didn't go near it, but now they were desperate.

"The skies are clear." Joel reported.

"This can't be possible! How could they just have disappeared into thin air?!" Carter said slamming his fist into the monitor.

Ryan saw that the screen was failing, it got fuzzy and then there was a voice.

"Carter?"

Carter looked up "Turn up the sound!"

"(buzz) Help ….the (buzz)…Dana….

(Buzz)…..Carter…My…(buzz)….phone." Then the line went dead and the screen showed the lightspeed logo.

"Was it just me or did you guys hear that?" Joel said wondering if what he heard was right.

"It sounded like…" Ryan interrupted Chad before he could finish

"Kelsey"

"She said something about her phone. Try getting her signal again!"

"Their somewhere in….caves?" Angela reported after checking the coordinates.

"Rangers get your morphers and head out!" Captain Mitchell called in to the four remaining rangers.

They ran out to the rescue rover and each got into their seats. Justin was close behind, it had been decided that he would be going with the rangers, much to dislike of Carter.

"Ugh!" Kelsey was pushed down hard to the ground.

"What were you doing?!" Vypra grabbed her hair and brought her closer to her face.

"Bite me!" Kelsey said

"You're going to pay yellow ranger!" Vypra dragged her to the cell. Kelsey didn't enjoy that since the floor had lots of sharp stones that kept cutting her.

When she was thrown into the cell Dana was already there. She crawled over to her and then Vypra left.

"I thought only Olympius was here." Kelsey asked.

"I guess she came back from where ever she had gone."

"Dana we have to get out of here, knowing them they aren't just going to make you hold a cup. Their going to kill you and me since I'm not of any use. We need to get out of here." Kelsey knew that they didn't have much time left.

"Yeah I know I kinda figured but nothing has come to mind, besides it's not like I can really move this stupid leg is useless." She said slapping her broken leg gently.

(2 hours later)

"Vypra don't mess with them! You'll have you're time but for know they're mine!" The two ex-rangers heard Olympius telling Vypra sharply.

"Fine but I don't understand why you need them in one piece." Vypra took something from his hand something that most likely was the keys to the cells.

"Dana!" Kelsey whispered.

They saw Vypra coming near; she went over and started opening the door, behind her were 10 battlings ready for action.

"Get them and make sure they don't escape!" Kelsey helped Dana get to her feet and then 5 of them took Dana and the others took Kelsey.

Dana had trouble keeping up with then and they had to constantly push her to get her to move faster. Kelsey tried getting away from them, but knew it was useless since there were 10 more battlings watching their every move.

When they finally came to a stop, they saw that it was a dark circular room with pillars surrounding it. It was empty for the most part except for a small table and a knife. There was also a big hole in the middle that seem to giving off a black sort of light.

"You rangers have troubled us for the last time, now you're going to help us bring back the person you destroyed!" Vypra went through two of the pillars and was off.

"Come on guys" Ryan said

"We're almost there." announced Chad.

They were all in their uniforms, and Justin was sitting behind Ryan who had taken shotgun.

"Dana no matter how much it hurts you have to fight them off." said Kelsey.

Dana nodded and the battlings tighten their grip on both girls as Olympius and Vypra approached.

"Bring me the pink one." Olympius said, Kelsey turned to look at her friend whose face showed no emotion. It was the professional face that every ranger wore at one point.

The battling dragged her to their new master.

"What do you want?!" Dana asked furious that she couldn't do anything to stop them.

"You my dear are going to help me bring my mother back, and then we're going to destroy your precious city!" He took her arm and pulled her towards him, then picked up the knife and stretched out her arm. Dana felt the pain of his sharp hands but refused to show him her pain, knowing it would only please him more.

He cut her arm right above her veins; she only let out a small yell at the cut she received. Blood started gushing out and Olympius brought her hand above the hole and let the blood fall in, making the smoke turn red.

"Stop it!" Kelsey yelled, and then there was a big bang and the battlings started coming in from every directions.

The rangers ran in while Joel went over and tried to help Kelsey out with Vypra. Carter Ryan and Chad pulled out their guns. Dana quickly hit Olympius with her free arm ignoring the cracking that her fingers made. Since the rangers had to deal with more pain than normal they went through many training sessions to get over the pain so this didn't really bother Dana as much as it would to someone without the training.

Olympius grabbed by her hair as she tried to leave and pulled her closer to him. Just as the rangers shot at him Olympius pulled her even more and put her in between him and the rangers.

"Dana NO!" Ryan yelled as his shot hit her square in the chest. Vypra ran to the hole holding Kelsey tightly. And before any one of them had time to react the demons threw both girls in. They herd one of them scream as they were thrown in.

"Kelsey!" Joel yelled

"No!" yelled Justin who was busy trying to fight of one battling.

Dana and Kelsey were holding onto the edge of a rock close to the top of the hole. The bottom was filled with some sort of lava.

"I'm slipping!" Kelsey screamed

"Don't let…..Ahh ugh…!" Kelsey let go and Dana grabbed her before she fell. Dana screamed in pain as Kelsey pulled on her shattered wrist. She knew she couldn't let go.

"Cover!" Carter yelled and ran over to them along with Ryan and Jason. Joel and Chad had each taken on a demon.

Carter stretched out his hand for Dana to take.

"Kels climb up."

"But…"

"Just do it! Ugh Ahh!" Kelsey quickly reached her back when Ryan and Justin brought her up. Carter pulled Dana up once Kelsey was safe. As he was about to bring her up Olympius pulled him up and threw him. Then turned towards Dana and picked her up and threw her against a pillar.

"Carter!" yelled Joel and Chad when they saw him hit the floor.

Olympius went over to were she had hit the floor and took out a sword from out of his back, he pulled her up from her hair and thrusted the sword into her stomach.

She let out a little cry and fell to her knees.

"NO!" Carter when he saw what had happened

Ryan was helping Kelsey fight Vypra.

"Take care of him!" Carter turned to Olympius

All three of them fought him off until they were able to get him close enough to the hole. They threw him in and Vypra disappeared quicker than anyone could see. Justin went over to Dana once the battlings vanished. She had blood dripping from the side of her lip.

The stabbing pain was all she could feel she didn't know where she was or what had happened. The pain drowned her into darkness, she tried to remember something that would help her get out of the choking pain.

"Carter?" she asked as Justin leaned over to her.

"No." he didn't want to touch her, he didn't want to hurt her more than she was already. Carter and the others came near; he knelt down next to her and demorphed.

Justin stood up and moved away from them. Carter ripped a piece of his shirt and tied it around her bleeding arm. He lifted her up to him and applied pressure to the wound she had just received.

"Carter." She whispered looking into his blue eyes. How she loved looking into those eyes they always made her feel safe.

"Shhh…..its ok I'm here." He whispered to her as he brought her face close to his and picked her up. She seemed so fragile to him, she had always been small compared to the rest of them but now she seemed extremely small. He pulled out her necklace from under his shirt. She was going to be alright she had always trusted him. She was finally able to let go the pain washed over her, but she couldn't move or make a sound. She hear him say

"Hold onto this." He put it on her. "It'll keep you safe from now on." The lightspeed rescue officer couldn't understand the rest, not that she really wanted to she only wanted to hear his voice.

"Call for an ambulance we need to get her and Kelsey to a hospital." He turned around to the others.

"Hey! I'm fine." Kelsey chimed in.

"Me too!" she whispered and then gave a soft cough. He chuckled nervously feeling the panic go over him as the blood continued to flow on his hands. He picked her up to take her outside. She could tell even know that he seemed worried and she couldn't understand why. It made her very sad that he was worried and she didn't know why.

They started walking to the entrance and they could hear the ambulance coming, Captain Mitchell had probably sent it just in case. She quickly thought of some way to make him feel better.

"Don't leave me." Dana whispered so softly that Carter doubted he had even heard that. She tried to search for his hand, and wrapped two fingers around his hand.

"Huh?" he said softly not wanting everyone else behind him to hear.

"I do lov…" Her voice trailed off and her eyes closed as her hands dropped to her side.

"Dana? Dana?!" He shook her "Dana please!" He was so scarred. He put her down and searched for a pulse. Nothing.

The rest of them went over to see what had happened. Kelsey made Ryan put her down from his back.

"Come on!" He started giving her CPR "Don't do this! Don't you do this!"

"Carter?" Chad asked going over to check her plus "Her pulse is very weak we need to get her to the hospital quickly."

Carter quickly picked her up and they rushed over to the ambulance and put her on the stretcher.

"Who's going with her?" asked the paramedic seeing that both men were staying pretty close to her.

The two of them looked at each other; the paramedic saw that this was going to be hard.

"Fine you both can get in."

"We'll follow you two in the rover." Chad said to Ryan who would be riding with Kelsey. ("I'm fine let go!" Kelsey was fighting with the paramedics "Don't touch it hurts!")

"Ok good."

"Dana's a tough girl." Joel said seeing the worry look in his friends face.

"Yeah she'll be fine." Chad put in.

They each got in their rides and went drove off. Each of the cars had there sirens going off.

"….Promise…. (Cough) you'll…never (Cough)…." Dana was breathing heavily trying to get the words out. Carter and Justin were surprised when she half opened her eyes and spoke. Then again they both knew she always did things without asking anyone.

"..Leave….me….you'll be….." She started breathing heavily but was determine to get everything out.

"One (Cough)…way or the….other." She slightly tightened her grip on Carter. They both answered at the same time. "I won't" And then looked up at each other. They both gave each other deadly looks and then returned to look at each Dana. She seemed like a child, Carter wanted to pick her up and never let anyone touch her. He loved her so much he could never let anyone hurt her. He would give his life for her not to be in her place. Justin was in complete shock to all this; this was all so new to him and the hardest part of all was having to see the love of his life go through it all.

"….Promise… (Cough)" she moved Carter's hand again though it wasn't with much force.

He leaned over and kissed her forehead and then whispered in her ear "I promise."

"Never ever?" she whispered softer than ever.

"Never ever." He kissed the back of her hand softly.

"So what is she to you guys?" the paramedic asked regretting doing it as soon as the words left his lips.

"She's my fiancé." Justin replied instantly.

"And…. my …. best friend." Carter wasn't sure if he saw a small smirk on Dana's face.

"Code blue…" Carter heard the driver call in through the radio. He started rubbing his finger against the back of her hand. She was going to be fine he told himself over and over again. He closed his eyes and thought about her smile, her kiss …..

"Are you alright?" The paramedic asked staring at him.

"She's going to be fine." He answered not as a question but as a reassuring statement.

"Uh…Yeah." The paramedic answered not expecting to hear that answer.

Suddenly there was a scream, Dana clutched at her stomach with her hand, finally letting go of Carter's hand. The pain was overwhelming; had the pain always been there she wondered? The blood started gushing out even more now that she was squirming in pain. The paramedic tried to calm her but it was useless, Carter took her face in his hands.

"Look at me Dana! Listen you have to stop moving ok?! Remember everything you were taught. Stop moving please. I'm right here I won't let anyone hurt you." She was breathing very heavily and let go off her stomach.

"Apply pressure right here." He told Jason pointing above her leg which had started to bleed again. Jason did as he was told and the paramedic gave Dana a shot. Jason looked up at he two ex-rangers. Carter was leaning by her ear whispering something unintelligible and holding her hand gently.

After a few minutes of heavy breathing and pain filled sounds coming from Dana she relaxed and her eyes slowly closed.

Once the ambulance got to a stop the paramedic and driver got off and brought the stretcher down. There was a group of doctors waiting at the entrance that sprang to life one they were all done getting her down. Carter was surprised at how tightly Dana had his hand; she wouldn't let go, even when she seemed to be asleep. If her face and hair hadn't been covered in blood she would have looked perfectly peaceful. He was in a daze; the doctors rushed her in and then stopped him at the doors labeled 'Emergency'.

"I have to go in with her!" he protested not letting her go.

"Sir you have to wait here, we're not going to be able to help her if you don't let her go." The nurse said strictly trying uselessly to push him back; Carter was very strong and wasn't moved easily.

Her last words made him finally let go and he saw how her hand gently slipped away from his, the doors swung back and forth limply as they rushed her off.

"Let's go to the waiting room." Carter was startled when Jason spoke he had forgotten that there was someone with him. He turned around slowly, sighed, and reluctantly trailed after Jason.

* * *

**E/N: Remember the more reviews I see the more pressure on me to put up a chapter. Thanks for reading! :)**


	4. Stay Here

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any of the characters in the story.

* * *

**A/N:** Well here is another chapter, but first I have a small request. I challenge all you Dana/ Carter fans to write a one shot, because I would love to read something new from all of you out there.

* * *

**Ch.4 Stay Here **

What did they say?" Ryan jumped up and raced towards Justin who was closer.

"They just took her in." He replied and took a seat along with the Captain, Joel, Angela, and Chad.

"How's Kels?" Carter asked emotionlessly.

"Broken arm, she'll be fine." Ryan replied looking at the floor. Carter then turned around and walked away.

"Where is he going?" He heard someone ask he really didn't care who it was. What was going on? This was all his fault, if he had just stayed far away, far away where he couldn't cause her harm this wouldn't have happened. Now she was fighting for her life thanks to him. He flashed back to when they had separated:

"_Last call for flight 124." The polite cool voice over the intercom came. _

_He leaned over and kissed her._

"_Uhh… I have to go." He pulled away from her smiling down at her as he did so. She was so beautiful it made it impossible to say goodbye._

"_Don't go please." She grabbed his neck and brought him down. _

"_I have to." He kissed her shoulder. _

"_Promise will never leave me; you'll always be with me one way or another." She whispered into his ear. He felt how their necklaces enlaced. _

"_I won't." He said. _

"_Promise." She whispered _

_He leaned over kissed her forehead "I promise." She pulled him in tighter making him almost lose his balance._

"_Never ever?" She whispered again._

"_Never ever." He whispered pulling away and holding out her hands he kissed the back of her hand. Turned and started walking away._

He was back at the hospital, the now empty hospital. It looked dark outside now; he wondered how the others were taking all of this. He decided to go over and check on them. He had always felt responsible for them; the kind of responsible that only an older brother can feel towards his was back she was laying down with her head on Joel's lap and feet on Chad.

"How are you?" Carter asked her solemnly. Everyone was surprised when they heard his voice they all seemed to be in a distant place, and then all turned around to face him.

"I'm fine." she answered sitting up.

"How are you?" She asked seeing the worry very visibly on his face.

"Have the doctors come out?" He avoided the question and turned to Ryan and his dad.

"No." He answered seriously.

Just then a blue suited surgeon came out.

"Dana Mitchell's family?" He asked looking at all the people that were scattered out in the small waiting room. They all got up at once, if it had been in some other situation they would have found this very humorous but no one laughed now.

"Yes." Captain Mitchell said after everyone had stood up. "How is she?"

"Are you the father?" The surgeon asked in a professional tone.

"Yes." He repeated again

"Can I speak to you in private?" Captain Mitchell looked at all the people that had become his family over the last few years. "Alright." They walked away from the group.

"Sir…"

"Before you say anything I just want you to know that I am a military man, and I would like you to be completely honest with me."

"Ok fair enough." The surgeon changed his tone to a bit more relaxed as if delivering news to his boss.

"I'm not going to lie to you it is bad. Very bad actually, and she has lots of broken bones. The good news is that the wound didn't damage and vital organs, but the bad news is that it did damage a major artery. Now it can be fixed; but she is losing too much blood and we don't have the enough amount of her blood type. She's losing the blood faster than she gets it. She also has some internal bleeding, which doesn't help at all. If we can't find a donor with her blood type, she'll…." He didn't want to say the last word but they both new what it was.

"What's her blood type?" Her father asked.

"O negative" was the simple reply that he gave. O was the hardest to find donors for since it could only receive blood from another O patient.

"Thank you doctor." He went over to the group of people who stared at him waiting for an answer.

"What happened?"

"What's going on?"

"Is she ok?"

"What did he say?" The various voices asked at the same time.

"Listen I need to tell you all the truth, she's not well. She has a lot of broken bones and needs a blood transfusion and quick. She won't be able to survive much longer without that blood."

"What's her blood type?" Carter immediately asked

"I'm sure I can give her mine." Ryan added instantly.

Captain Mitchell shook his head "No Ryan you can't…..she has your mother's type." A pained look came over his professional face. He remembered the reason why his love had died so long ago… she hadn't gotten the blood transfusion in time. Ryan understood his words more than the others even though he had been very young at the time he had kept that painful memory with him.

"Well what is it." Justin asked ignoring the intensity of the moment.

"O" Carter answered and everyone looked at him. He remembered a gigglier Dana testing her blood type and then offering to figure out his.

"Do any of you guys have O?" Justin asked hopefully.

"We do." Kelsey answered looking at Carter. She had also been there the day they tested their blood types.

"Come on Kels." Cater said and they both walked to a nurse passing by. The rest looked as they walked away, Carter put his arm around Kelsey and they followed the nurse away.

"You looked so worried. She's going to be fine you know." Kelsey always had something positive to say. This time though it didn't do much to improve his mood.

"Ok" he simply said, they were quiet for a while. The nurse left them in a room to wait.

Carter then spoke surprising his companion "If anything happens to her… I won't…"

"Carter you know her as well as I do; she'll pull through this one just like she has every other time." She rubbed his back and gave him a reassuring pat. She smiled and then said, "You're biggest worry should be Justin, you know." He gave her a half smile that didn't really reach his eyes.

"Yeah well I'm sure he's not much harder to beat then an ancient demon with a vengeance. They laughed and then Carter got serious again.

"Once she's better I'm leaving."

"Well at least you finally get that she _is_ going to get better." She said a little smug.

"What makes you think that she'll let you go that easily this time?" She added.

Before he could answer her very good question a nurse came in carrying some needles and small tubes.

"She'll be ok." Ryan went over to his father. It killed him to see him this way all depressed. He wondered how that small little girl that was his sister had been able to deal with all the pain his father had after he disappeared. In truth even though she wasn't the biggest person he knew she was the strongest.

His dad only nodded and walked away.

"He must be really strong… your dad I mean." Justin said sitting next to Ryan.

"Yeah well he knows how to not show it, but underneath he's crushed. That's his little girl the only thing he had left after me and my mom were gone. She's the only thing that kept him going, and she has had to deal with more than I ever did." He put his face in his hands and rubbed it in frustration.

"I love your sister."

"I know you do…but…" Ryan had wished he hadn't added that last word.

"But I'm not Carter." Jason said his voice steady.

"That's not what I was going to say." Ryan looked up at him

"You're not the only one who sees how they look at each other when the others not looking. I just wish she could look at me that way."

"What are you going to do?" Ryan asked.

"About the wedding? I'm going to go through with it; I love her too much to let her go."

Ryan looked at him with a strange face not sure what to say.

"But…" he never got to finish when Carter and Kelsey were walking back to them. Ryan got up and went over to Kelsey and hugged her.

"How are you?" He asked while he hugged her.

"I'm great." She giggled.

"They went to run some test, but it's most likely we'll be able to give her the blood." Carter was still in a grim mood.

"That's why I'm so happy. Dana's going to be fine." She said it so reassuringly that it almost sounded like a fact.

About an hour later a nurse over to them.

"Carter Grayson, Kelsey Winslow?"

They both got up and went over to her.

"You both are eligible to donate blood now we need to sign some paper while we prep the patient. Since it's an emergency transfusion we'll have you in the same room as our patient. We'll also need to go over some safety rules, and someone will bring your papers in a moment."

"Thanks." Carter said and the nurse left in a hurry.

Kelsey danced over to Ryan who looked a bit more relaxed and he brought her close to him. They both sat in a corner. Chad and Joel were playing BS and Angela was drinking coffee making sure neither of them cheated. Captain Mitchell had returned and been told the good news and was now reading a book, or trying to at least. Carter and Justin were sitting across each other not saying anything.

Justin was the first to break the silence.

"So how did you know Dana's blood type?" He asked trying to sound casual.

"At the Base she was messing around and deiced that she wanted to know her blood type. I just happened to be near her along with Chad and Kels so she used us as her guinea pigs." Carter's tone also seemed casual.

"You all are pretty close aren't you?"

"Yes. I try to look after them as much as I can." He sighed and looked down. "I guess I haven't done a very good job."

Justin stayed quiet not knowing what to say.

"I know that I'm not your favorite person." Carter admitted and put on his serious face and his tone became very serious.

"I'm begging you, no; I'm ordering you to take care of her." He looked at Justin.

"I would never let anything happen to her."

Carter snorted. "Yeah well this is different." Justin said.

"She's not the type of girl you find anywhere, and I don't think I'll ever find a man worthy of her… though you're not too bad." Justin looked up at him. Wow that had almost been a compliment but he knew that they at least had one thing one common and that was they loved the same person.

"Yeah well I'm not you but… I'll make it work."

"Don't hurt her or I will hunt you down and I'll rip your head off." Carter's voice sounded dangerous.

"Don't worry about it, I won't."

"Mr. Grayson, Miss Winslow?" A doctor called out. She was much nicer then the rest that had come out.

"You can all move to a more private waiting room and its closer to the ICU rooms." They agreed to go to the other room and the doctor gave them directions to the room.

Both the ex-red and yellow ranger followed the doctor.

"Someone has gone over the safety procedures right?" She asked slightly turning her head to see them

"Yes." They answered at the same time. This was the first time they were going to see Dana since they had taken her in.

"Now, she is losing a lot of blood so they are going to be trying to keep it all in please don't be alarmed with it it's very normal." Kelsey and Carter looked at each other holding back the laughter. Clearly the doctor didn't know what their past job had been.

"Ok through these doors is a room on the right, it's the second door. I can't go in because I'm not wearing the protective clothes. Please behave." She talked to them as if they were children. Kelsey restrained herself from bursting out with laughter, so Carter was the one to answer.

"Yes thank you." The doctor waited until they went through the doors.

They looked over everything white and untouched; Kelsey thought it was a bit scary.

"Come on." Carter knocked on the door they were supposed to go into.

Someone opened the door and let them in. Dana was lying on a bed; she had various needles in her arms and she was wearing an oxygen mask. Her arms were covered up with bandages; some looked as if they were starting to soak up with blood others looked brand new. She had a blanket covering her up to the middle of her stomach. She seemed peaceful; her face had only some minor cuts; one above her eyebrow looked pretty bad and it now had stitches. When Cater looked at her neck he was horrified to see that she had receive a nasty cut on her collar bone.

"Please take one of the chairs next to her." A friendly sounding male nurse instructed. Both chairs looked very comfortable but had some scary looking tools next to them. Carter got the one furthest to the door and Kelsey took the one near the door.

"We are going to do one of you at a time, who wants to go first." He asked looking at each of them.

"I will." Carter offered seeing that Kelsey looked a bit worried.

'Thanks.' she mouthed to him, and they smiled at each other. He didn't understand what was so scary to her, it was just a needle.

"Alright then." The nurse headed off to get his things. He placed a stretchy belt on Carter's bicep and took out a brand new needle; he connected it to a needle that was hooked on Dana.

"Let me know if you feel light head or dizzy." The nurse instructed; once Carter nodded he stuck the needle in his skin. This wasn't too bad he thought.

A few minutes passed by and another nurse came in to add to the numerous staff that came in and out changing the bandages on Dana.

"Hello," The new nurse said politely "I'm going to start working on you, is that ok?" she asked Kelsey pulling a small stool next to her.

"That's fine." She lied swallowing hard. When she finally got some blood taken out she looked at Dana and Carter as a form of distraction.

"Carter?" she looked over to him, he seemed very focused on letting as much come out as possible.

"Yes." He turned around to look at her.

"When are you going to tell her?" She looked at Dana.

"What do you mean?"

"That you're leaving again?" She looked up she didn't want to look at the blood that was being taken out of her.

"I was hoping you would tell her." He answered playfully and chuckled.

"Oh No. You're not dragging me into this." She smiled and giggled. All of a sudden something started beeping loudly and both of the nurses and the various people in the room looked up to the monitor. Everyone started rushing to different places

Carter heard someone say "Page doctor Bailey" "CODE BLUE!" someone yelled pushing Kelsey out of the way.

Carter looked down at Dana she wasn't breathing that much he could tell through all the commotion. "Get them out of here!" the nurse yelled.

Someone went over to Kelsey and took her out; she could see that they weren't going to get Carter out of there very easily.

"I can't leave her!"

"Sir!"

Kelsey was in complete shock. How had things gone so horribly bad?

She was shoved out and stood staring at the door for a few seconds before someone pushed her again and then they took Dana out and ran the other way. She stared as Carter followed after her. One of the doctors let him go into the area where trainees and other doctors observe.

"Kels go back to Ryan!" he told her as he followed the group of people. She stood there shaking; she was so cold and her arm started giving her a small stabbing pain, she wasn't sure why but she started crying like she had the day her parents died.

After a while of standing there by herself she decided to go back to where the others were.

She walked over dazed by all that had happened; she didn't even notice Ryan stop her until he gave her a gentle shake.

"Where's Carter?" she looked at Ryan for a few seconds before she realized what he was saying to her.

"Umm … Carter?... He's gone…..Dana."

"Dana what?" Ryan insisted. Angela and Chad went over.

"Come on let's sit her down she doesn't look to good." Angela helped her sit down and then Ryan kneeled down in front of her.

"Kels what happened?"

"Dana… she got sick… everyone was pushing and shoving… Carter went with her… he didn't want to leave her." She looked at Ryan but her eyes seemed to be somewhere else.

Ryan got up and went over to his Dad who also seemed to be in the clouds.

"Dad? She's going to be ok right?" He didn't know who to ask. His father knew her better than any one.

"I…." Captain Mitchell walked away not knowing how to answer that question.

Carter came out after a long while, he looked like a ghost no doubt he was the only one that hadn't slept all night. It was around 3:00 in the morning and the hospital seemed quieter; the rangers had all slept for a while waking up when they couldn't sleep and then going back to sleep. When he came out Kelsey was sleeping on Chad's shoulder and Angela had Joel's head on her lap. Jason had slept awkwardly on a small couch and Ryan was pacing back and froth. Captain had resumed his reading no doubt and fallen asleep.

"Carter!" Ryan whispered urgently making Kelsey wake up and then realized that Carter was back. She jumped up waking up Chad who kicked Joel and woke him up. Soon everyone was awake looking at Carter.

"What happened?" "Is she ok?" "Are you ok?" "Where is she?"

"She's…."

"She's what?!" Justin jumped in from behind Joel.

* * *

**E/N: **Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
